vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Restrictor
Summary The Restrictor is the main antagonist of the Online Mode in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and a minor character in the greater narrative. He was one of the four rulers of Deepground before Weiss staged a rebellion and killed them. Only one of the Restrictors ever appears in the story, the one assigned to the region of Deepground where the Colored Tsviets lived. As the amoral and horrible experiments in Deepground, the secret facility of the Shinra Electric Power Company, soldiers considerably stronger than their peers started to emerge from it. Four particular ones made their way through battles and training regimes in Deepground, proving themselves as the best. Shinra acknowledged their ability, and proceeded to gather them in a secret entity which would receive commands directly from the company's president, thus becoming part of Shinra's private military force SOLDIER, as the 14th unit: Lost Force. All evidence of the existance of these four people was covered, with very few outside of Deepground knowing of their existence. As time passed, other members of Shinra discovered about Deepground's activities and didn't aprove of their methods. Among them was SOLDIER 13th Unit, Ragnarok, hailed as the strongest in the world, who would infiltrate Deepground and stop them. However, Ragnarok would battle with Lost Force, being slaughtered in a single night. After this event, Lost Force were declared the rulers of Deepground, showing loyalty only to President Shinra himself. As a measure to prevent further opposition, restriction chips were implanted into the brains stems of all Deepground Soldiers, which were controlled by the members of Lost Force. With this, this SOLDIER Unit would be known as the Restrictors. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Restrictor, real name unknown Origin: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: SOLDIER, Keeper, Bio-agumented soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Expert Marksman and Knife User; Expert Martial Artist; Acrobatics; Enhanced Awareness and Reflexes; Energy Manipulation (can use Spirit Energy and outside sources of Mako to empower his attacks); Energy Projection; Power Nullification and Paralysis Inducement (via the Restriction Chips, which block the abilities and stop the movements of the target, however they must be injected with the chip in their brain to use this ability). Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Type-3 Corruption (despite constant exposure to Mako he never suffered from Mako Poisoning nor he became a Makonoid from it). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Superior to the Colored Tsviets except for Weiss, who implied that could defeat the Restrictor if it wasn't for the Restrictor Chips. Even without the chips he could easily overpower Rosso) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Effectively defended himself from Azul and Rosso's attacks, managing to overwhelm and defeat the latter without the aid of Restrictor Chips. Managed to land a kick on Shelke when she disobeyed him) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher (Is shown to be physically stronger to Rosso, who should be comparable to Vincent who, in turn, is on the level of Tifa Lockhart) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (His attacks can take down Colored Tsviets with ease) Durability: Solar System level (Even after being mortally wounded by a Deepground Soldier, as part of the Colored Tsviets' plan, he could take another surprise fatal blow from them and last enough for a last exchange of words) Stamina: Above average. As a Deepground Soldier, combat is an everyday actvity for the Restrictor and he has been shown to be able to take on entire squadrons of high ranking members by himself relying only in his own strength without the Restrictor Chips. It wasn't that a Soldier with defective chip outpowered him and he couldn't subdue that the Restrictor fell in battle. Range: Extended melee range with his short gunblades, likely dozens of meters with gunfire and energy attacks. Standard Equipment: DC_PO_Restrictor_2.jpg|The Restrictor with without his cloak *'Short Gunblades:' The Restrictor's weapon of choice are a couple of short, knife-length, Gunblades. These are used for quick and precise attacks and are capable of firing like a regular gun. *'Restriction Chips:' Not quite a weapon, but an effective tool when dealing with Deepground Soldiers. The Restriction Chips are injected into the brain of the subject and allow the restrictor to stop their movements dead on their tracks with a simple gesture. These devices are powerful enough that even Weiss the Immaculate couldn't properly fight back because of them. Intelligence: High. As part of the Lost Force SOLDIER unit, who completely destroyed the Raganarok unit considered the second most powerful, and the overseer of an entire section of Deepground, the Restrictor not only is an expert combatant, but also an effective ruler of the tyrannic lifestyle that governs the place, as their rule allowed Deepground to evolve into its own military. Thanks to his capabilities, Deepground's activities could be carried out effectively and create their most powerful warriors ever with the Colored Tsviets. Weaknesses: The Restrictor is very short tempered and easy to provoke, especially if his authority is questioned, which leads to easily goad him into specific scenarios. The restrictions only work on people who have been injected with special chips in their brain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Laser:' The Restrictor leaps into the air and extends his arms towards his targets, as his Spirit Energy focuses in the blade of his Gunblades into a laser beam which continually strikes wherever the Restrictor aims. *'Dash:' When blitzing through the battlefield the Restrictor can engulf himself in a blue colored aura when charging through his opponents, knocking them away. *'Extended Blade:' The Restrictor can infuse his Gunblades with Spirit Energy to create an energy blade with a noticeably longer reach than their usual knife length. Gallery DC_PO_Restrictor_1.jpg|Design of the Restrictor by Tetsuya Nomura Restrictor without Cloak.jpg|Restrictor In-Game without his Cloak Restrictor-powered-up.jpg|The Restrictor in battle Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tyrants Category:Super Soldiers Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters